User talk:*Wildfire*/Archive 2
Re: Sorry but I don't really have time to make blanks for other wikis. Do you think you could make them yourself?--Nightshine 01:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No sorry, I don't. If you practice you'll get better-Nightshine 01:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Starryfire - send to Platinumstar1257 Name - Starryfire Pelt length - long Gender - she-cat color - white markings - tortoiseshell Special marks - torn right ear Eye color - turquoise blue Injures - none Anything else - none SEND TO PLATINUMSTAR1257 I HAVE REMOVED IT, I THINK - PLATINUMSTAR1257 Wolfblaze Name: Wolfblaze Pelt Length: long Gender: Tom Color: tortoiseshell, main colour white, other colours black and orange Markings: None Special Marks: None Eye Color: amber Injuries: small scar next to left eye Anything Else: no 01:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I GOT IT NOW AND PLUS THE SPACE IS GOOD AND LARGE. YOU CAN GET STARTED TO SOONER THE BETTER - Platinumstar1257 Sure! You just got back? Me too. WW needs some help... 21:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Exactly what I have on my profile. Re: Hi Hi! You're welcome to do Mistyfoot/kit, but somone volunteered for Snowfur about an hour before you. Though they don't have a mic yet, so I'll let you know if they can't find one. :) And I just made normal triangles like you normally would, then used the Smudge tool on the smallest bruch in Gimp and went up and down to make my tabby stripes. :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No- because I can't do the blurring and burning. I can do it on other charart blanks. but not these. 23:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Lightningstorm311. I'm looking for friends right now. I'm trying not to sound desperate. But yeah. Thx!:P Lightningstorm311Strike 02:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I'm not sure. I know absolutely nothing about pixlr. At all. But gimp is free if you want to get it. And about Mistykit's voice, do you have a working mic and an email you can send the recordings with? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 04:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to reply, I must not have been paying attention and accidentally posted my reply on MY talk page. XD Here's what I posted: Ahhh I understand, don't worry. XD I didn't used to be allowed to either. I have an extra email just for my animation stuff though. XP Hmmmmm let me try and think of some other way I could get the recordings from you... ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 04:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Family tree Sure, I'll make your one :D. Just list the family members. And what you can't have on your userpage are more than one personal picture, and that's all I know. 22:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not that good at making family trees, but I'll see what I can do. 23:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the help i still need a lot of help before i get really good at stuff Sandstormrocks32 20:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) hi Wildfire, i saw that you make charart requests, but its spelled wrong, carart? its charart, just saying, but i am not trying to annoy you ok?, and by the way, i love your charart of Marshstar =D 21:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: User pages You can only have one personal charart on your user page, and you can post all of your approved chararts there. Nightshine 22:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Nightshine 02:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Well I'm not sure how many of those you can have. I don't think there is a limit. Nightshine 02:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have noticed you have warned this user, as have I and Wildheart. It seems this user has not taken the chararts off his/her page. So I think you should take your image (and possibly the others) off their page with a notice =) 17:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Wildfire 14:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Modify Well when i hoover over the picture on the top right hand corner it says delete and nest to it is modify. Iv'e tryed both and it doesn't seem to work 18:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I use pixlr and i have an HP? but i could be microsoft. yes 19:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have a magnifying glass 20:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The only time that's ever worked is when I did it over the outline for the chararts 21:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You know the blanks for the chararts? when I click on thoose only then that comes up. When I do it with the tigerheart alt. i get what i described above 21:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I click edit, why? 00:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help Wildfire 00:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ PLZ MAKE ME A PIC!!! can you make me a charat? if you will she is a dark brown tabby she cat with ice blue eyes one black paw and a nicked ear!!! THX!!!!Tigerkill 02:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) What my character looks like!!!! Tigerkill 23:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) She is deputy Name: Tigerkill Pelt Length: long Gender: She-cat Color: dark brown tabby Markings: tabby stripes Special Marks: Black foot Eye Color: ice blue Injuries: nicked ear THX!!! the title says it! THX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tigerkill 23:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Antagonizing any person here- even vandals- makes you no better then them. And, just because they are catagorized as one, doesn't mean that they will be banned. Please keep that in mind next time. 02:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) charat I REEEEEAALLYY want a charat. Can you make one for me? Here is some info: *Name:Gentlefang *Gender:she-cat *Position:deputy of FireClan *Family: Sister, Icefeather Mate, Hawkscreech ( IceClan) *Education: Mentor, Firefang Aprentice(s):Ravenfeather, Screechpaw (died of greencough) I am a black she-cat with a white-tipped tail. tell me when you get this!Gentlefang 17:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) thx THANKS SO MUCH!!! May StarClan light your path!Gentlefang 18:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) not trying to rush you, but... Wildfire, I'm not rushing you or anything, I just want you to tell me when the carat is going to be done, so I know what to expect. ''I'm not rushing you! ''You can take 100 years for all I care. Just tell me when it's going to be done, OK? May StarClan light your path ! Gentlefang 20:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Gentlefang 22:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) pelt length: long Eye color : can you do gray? if not then green. Gentlefang 22:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) charcat WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CHARCAT!!!! IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN I EXPECTED!! May StarClan light your path, Gentlefang 23:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) friends? hey, Wildfire, do you want to be friends with me? 16:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Charat Request Hello, Wildfire! I was wondering if you could make a charat for me? If you have the time that is. Heres what I'd like- Position: leader Gender: male Fur: short Pelt Color: gray Eye Color: blue Markings: dark gray paws that goes up the legs, dark gray tail, and a dark gray face that goes down the neck and to the chest kinda like a V Wounds: battle scars across the pelt, torn ear, scar across tail and nose If you can make this, i'd really appriciate it! Cherryblaze 10:26 June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hi Wildfire :) Hi Wildfire, can you make a charart for me?? Ravenflight 20:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Name: Ravenflight Position: Warrior Pelt Length: short Gender: tom Color: black-and-white Markings: none Special Marks: black tail tip Eye Color: blue Injuries: nick on one ear Thanks! Ravenflight 20:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ravenflight 20:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Looks amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!! :) Ravenflight 23:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome! Thanks!! Ravenflight 14:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Friends? 22:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Owlstar I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you on Owlstar's image. I was way out of line and I should not have reacted the way I did. I'm deeply and truly sorry, and all I ask is that you read the comments before posting, and I'll try to keep my temper. 16:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Wildfire, just dropping in to say hi! 22:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What's up? (P.S. You don't have to respond to a newbie like me) 22:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry you're bored :/. 22:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) True that! Sorry, I'm lazy, but how many chararts have you done? 22:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I like the Marshstar one! It'll probably get approved soon. Why did you withdraw the apprentice? Getting tired of him? 22:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yea, :P The shading looks fine to me, but someone else always does :/ 22:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) For what it counts, I think it looks great! 22:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem! 22:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! What's up? 01:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohk! Have fun! :D 01:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks good! 01:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, talk page? 02:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Archive it, make a little welcome message, maybe ;) 02:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Wildfire, do you think you could make me a charart and box? all the information you need to know is on my profile. Maplefire 21:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Maplefire 21:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) hey wildfire, my charcat just appeared as a no image sign. Do you think you could help? Maplefire 03:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) charart Black with orange spots, kind of like Ripplestar. Maplefire 19:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) charart O.O I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! Thank you so much! It's amazing! Maplefire 14:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Friends Sure! Maplefire 17:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) join this wiki plz join the wiki Ultimate Warriors RP Wiki 20:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Berrystorm